


Introduction to this Series

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: An introduction to what this series is going to be about.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929373
Kudos: 2





	Introduction to this Series

This will be just a collection of events, stories and devilgrams. Whatever I feel like basicly, that has nothing to do with the main story in the 'Obey Me: Shall we date?' Game. I try to spice up the events and Devilgrams a little, but don't expect it to become smutty. Hahaha! I like to keep the general style of the game itself.

 **Introduction** , in case you don't read the other series:

James and Leila are cousins.  
I imagine them to be around 25 and 23 years old. They're orphans and both descendants from Lilith. James took care of Leila when she was 16 and he was 18 and they became orphans. They're very close. Best friends.  
I imagine them to be roughly the same height: Around 180 cm, while I imagine the demon brothers to be at least 190 for the shortest (Mammon, Asmodeus) to 200+ cm for the tallest (Beelzebub, Lucifer)

James:  
Is the MC from year one, who has pacts with all brothers.  
Is in a relationship with Beelzebub and Lucifer.  
Is a normal human guy, but he got his magical powers awakened with the help of Leila in year two.  
Is a relaxed people person, always nice and good-natured.

Leila:  
Is the MC in year two. She has pacts with Mammon, Barbatos, Belphegor, Satan, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Beelzebub. (Maybe Lucifer will follow, maybe he won't.)  
Is in a relationship with Belphegor and Satan.  
Is the granddaughter of Solomon. And his apprentice to become sorceress.  
Is shy, has a temper, but a good heart.

Contents:

Part 1: Introduction and stuff  
Part 2: Mammons Birthday (Serie)  
Part 3: Overwhelming Desire (Satan POV)  
Part 4: Shado the Cat (Standalone)

and beyond: Coming soon

Cerberus (Two Chapters) coming soon


End file.
